Lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) is a lipid mediator that exhibits a variety of effects, such as cell proliferation, intracellular calcium influx, cytoskeletal changes, cell migration, via signal transduction through G protein-coupled receptor expressed on cell surface (LPA1-6). It has been reported that the lipid is involved in abnormalities of living body, such as fibrosis, pain, cancer, inflammation, arteriosclerosis (Non-Patent Document 1).
LPA can be biosynthesized by several metabolic pathways, primarily via hydrolysis of lysophosphatidylcholine by autotaxin (ENPP2, ATX). ATX is a secreted protein of ENPP (Ectonucleotide pyrophosphatase and phosphodiesterase) family (ENPP1-7) and referred to as ENPP2. ATX is the only one of this family that has a lysophospholipase D activity and thus is involved in LPA production. It has been reported that inhibiting the enzyme activity of ATX to inhibit LPA production is effective in the treatment of fibrotic diseases (Non-patent Document 1).
Fibrosis can occur in any organ, and the mechanism of its progression is common regardless of the trigger involved.
Animal tissues and organs maintain its structure with fibers such as collagen, and injured tissues and orgens are restored to the original condition through the process of wound healing with collagen production. However, in case where the tissue receives immunological, chemical, mechanical, metabolic or other injuries repeatedly or experiences a greater degree of injury, excessive accumulation of fibrous connective tissue may occur. Accumulation of such connective tissue is irreversible, and fibers abnormally increased cause fibrosis that is associated with dysfunction of tissues and organs.
Pathological feature of chronic kidney disease includes renal glomerular fibrosis and tubulointerstitial fibrosis. Dropout and fibrosis of parenchymal cells prevail in the pathology of end-stage renal failure. In chronic kidney disease patients having tubulointerstitial fibrosis, the progress to renal failure is faster as compared to chronic kidney disease patients without such fibrosis.
For preventing and treating chronic kidney disease, treatments with an antihypertensive drug, such as angiotensin receptor antagonists and calcium antagonists, have been practiced, as well as advice on daily living and dietary. However, the effect from such conventional treatments is not enough to be satisfied, and there still exists an ongoing need for new drugs to make prevention and treatment more effective.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose pyrimidinone derivatives that are glucocorticoid modulators.
Patent Document 3 discloses pyrimidinone derivatives that are anti-HIV agents.
Patent Document 4 discloses pyrimidinone derivatives that are a calcium receptor inhibitor.
Patent Documents 5 and 6 disclose pyrimidinone derivatives that are an endothelin receptor inhibitor.
Patent Document 7 discloses pyrimidinone derivatives that are an aldose reductase inhibitor.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses pyrimidinone derivatives having immunosuppressive activity.
Patent Document 8 disclosed dihydroprinon derivatives that are phosphodiesterase.
Patent Documents 9-11 disclose 2-(benzimidazole-yl) purinone derivatives as immunosuppressive agents.
Non-Patent Documents 3-5 disclose dihydropurinone derivatives.
Non-Patent Document 6 disclose tetrahydropyridinopyrimidine derivatives.
However, it is not described or suggested that such compounds inhibit autotaxin or may be a therapeutic agent for chronic kidney disease.
On the other hand, Patent Documents 12 and 13 discloses imidazopyridinone derivatives having an inhibitory activity on autotaxin.